


i knew i'd look good on you

by funkyspacegirlfriend



Series: Fluffy Drabbles [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkyspacegirlfriend/pseuds/funkyspacegirlfriend
Summary: Tony’s never had a thing about his partners wearing his clothes
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Fluffy Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635445
Comments: 4
Kudos: 134
Collections: Starker Fics by Egg





	i knew i'd look good on you

Tony’s never had a thing about his partners wearing his clothes. Mostly because they never lingered long enough to want or need to steal a shirt. And Pepper being taller meant his clothes never fit right on her. But Peter, actually smaller than him Peter, was a whole different story.

It didn’t take him more than one instance to realize just how much he liked it, either. Their relationship was still relatively new, only a few months old, when they attended a gala together for the first time as a couple. Tony had known there would be whispers, ranging from curious to down right nasty, but he hadn’t excepted a few braver souls to actually voice their opinions loud enough for the subjects of their conversations to hear. And he had been truly shocked when someone dared to say it to their faces.

But rather than shrink away and hide in shame, Peter had surprised them all with his sharp and witty comeback. Who knew the kid had such a vicious streak? What he did know, was the fiesty comment coming from that innocent face ticked a box he didn’t know he had and started a fire low in his belly.

That fire continued to burn brighter every time Peter caught his eye and smirked, like the little minx knew exactly what he was doing. It took all of Tony’s willpower to hit Pepper’s required appearance time, when he would much rather drag the brat into a dark corner, or preferably back to the tower and up the penthouse to show him exactly how much he liked this emerging attitude.

When his watch told him they had finally been in attendance long enough to appease his slave driver CEO, Tony’s gaze found Peter’s from across the ballroom, and the look in his eyes must have spoke volumes because a slow smile spread across the younger man’s face as he made his way purposefully across the ballroom. The minute he reached Tony’s side, the older man was steering him towards the door as he leaned down to whisper in his ear.

_“I hope you know I’m going to wreck you as soon as we get home.”_

They barely made it home and out of the elevator before they were tearing at each other’s clothes, and the ensuing sex was vigorous and way more athletic than Tony was used to at his age. It felt like he was seeing stars by the time he was coming inside Peter with a bone deep groan.

He rolled onto his back with an arm thrown over his eyes, barely registering the boy climbing out of bed as he tried to catch his breath. When it finally felt like he could breathe normally again, Tony opened his eyes in time to catch Peter coming out of the bathroom, and it felt like he was losing his breath all over again. The younger man was wearing Tony’s crisp white button dress shirt partially buttoned over- oh, those were red lace panties. How had he missed those? The shirt was clearly too big on him, and the sleeves dangled down to cover his hands.

The entire look was really doing something to Tony’s insides. So when Peter got closed enough, Tony grabbed him around the waist and tugged him onto the bed, rolling them so he was looming over Peter. “I’m making an executive decision. You’re only allowed to dress like this from now on.” The brunette snorted, lightly smacking his boyfriend in the chest before weaving his fingers into his salt and pepper hair. “Please, you’d get insanely jealous the minute someone else looked at me.” Tony thought about it for a minute, before shrugging. “Compromise: when it’s just the two of us, up here, I want to see you in my clothes. They look better on you than they ever could on me.” Smiling softly, Peter lifted his head up for a kiss.

“Deal.”


End file.
